A Family Matter
by all10xs
Summary: They're all one family. I'm not just talking about the dysfunctional Petrellis, either. I'm talking about the whole heroes universe. A POV based fanfic, centering around the Petrelli family. Pre'Run' rated for slight language.
1. Meet the Ladies

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. End of story. Thank you.** _

_Note: Whoever it says it is following in the section, that whose POV it's in. That way you can see what the characters are thinking. This story takes place at he very end of Chapter 14- Distractions. It centers around the Petrelli family_.

**-Heidi Petrelli**

**New York City**

"Nathan, honey, what's wrong?" I asked, wheeling myself over to my husband. He was staring at the phone he'd just put down, looking as if it was a snake about to strike him down, "Did Linderman drop his funding?" If he had, there was no way in hell Nathan would win the election. His family was rich, but not as rich or as influential as Linderman was.

As Nathan shook his head no, I wondered. Something had to be remarkably wrong. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no sound came out. He was looking more and more like a fish. A fish with no water.

"Heidi, remember when we first met? All that trouble I was going through?" He spoke, finally. Of course I remembered. He'd been distraught.

I'd had my eye on his for a while, but my roommate said he'd been 'occupied'. One day I'd spotted him looking extremely melancholy. I'd asked what was on his mind, and he replied, quite simply, "My daughter just died." Reluctantly, I'd consoled him, and, before either of us knew it, we were together.

But anyway, back to what was happening now…

Nathan shook his head, as if ashamed, "Nathan- what aren't you telling me?"

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "She's alive."

"Who- your daughter?" I felt the world seemingly spinning around me.

Slowly, but surely, Nathan nodded yet again. I thought, no, hoped that my vision had betrayed me, that I would somehow wake up and find that this was all a dream. When nothing happened, I aske d, "Are- are you going to visit her?"

"I need to see her mother, Meredith first. After that, possibly."

I wish I could say that I was happy that she hadn't died in the fire. That she'd gotten to live life and not be deprived of it… But that would be a lie. But to think that my husband had a daughter, and a 16 year old one at that. It made me a little nervous. What would this result in? Would he abandon Simon, Monty and I?

I sighed. I knew Nathan would never do a thing like that, never. I looked at Nathan and nodded.

"You're a good man, Nathan, no matter what the papers say sometimes."

He exhaled, relieved that I was taking it so well, "I hope Meredith and her think so too."

I put my hand on his knee. There was too much to think about at the moment. I for one felt a headache coming on, "Come to bed, Nathan. Worry later."

This was not at all what I was thinking, and my entire night was plagued with nightmares. Would this girl hate me? Was I going to be the 'evil stepmother' type figure to Meredith and her daughter? Worse ye- Would the papers find out somehow?!

But as Nathan left for Texas the next day, I had a lot of other things to worry about.

**-Meredith Gordon**

**Kermit, TX**

Oh, god. Why was he always late? One thing was for sure, he hadn't changed a gosh darned bit. I was pacing nervously around my pathetic excuse for a home. Every little sound outside made me go check the window. Suddenly, a big, black car pulled up. It had class written all over it. A tall man with a suit, brown hair, and sunglasses got out. Most people in the Trailer park were peeking out of their curtains, wondering either who died, whose lawyer that was, or both.

I, on the other hand, knew it to be Nathan Petrelli. He was the reluctant, accidental father of our daughter, Claire. Until about a week and a half ago, I believed that I'd killed her. So had Nathan.

When she called me, at first I thought it was a nasty prank. And then I saw her. She was gorgeous. And popular. She was like me in more ways than just my looks- she had a power- to heal herself. I thought it only courtesy to alert her biological father to the fact that she was alive. Of course, I knew he was bound to have moved on. It was expected of him in such a cruel, cold, world.

Claire called me every night now. From her friend's phone. She said her adoptive father was very protective and hated to think what would happen if he knew that she'd found her biological mother. She'd told me, very specifically, to call if someone showed up uninvited. Especially a man with brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses. I could only assume that it was her adoptive father she was worried would show up.

As Nathan approached my trailer, I opened the door. He looked up at me, as if expecting me to scold him for an unforeseen reason. I smiled and motioned for him to come in. He entered, cautiously. Honestly, I wasn't gonna scream at him for thinking his daughter was dead. Hell, I'd thought so too, hadn't I? I started the darn fire, after all.

"Hello, Nathan," I stated.

"Hello, Meredith," he replied.

"Would ya like anythin' to drink?" I offered, gesturing for him to sit down. He shook his head in response and sat down.

"No, but- uh- thanks," he shuffled in his seat. Naturally, I sat across from him.

"How's Peter?" I asked, thinking of the nice boy who I'd met once, before I got pregnant. He was so nice, but really shy. I wasn't too used to shy.

"Still dreaming, more so than usual, I'm afraid," Nathan seemed uncomfortable as ever. His eyes told me that he was hiding something. I decided it wasn't important and changed the subject.

"Your wife?" He looked up at my question, which I'd just assumed. I knew he was bound to have one. He probably had kids, too.

"Heidi… And she's uh- handicapped. She- uh knows I'm here," he replied, a little shocked from my accurate guess. This Heidi person must've been a strong woman. For someone I'd never met, I admired her.

"Anyway, about Claire," I began. Nathan looked a little confused, so I explained, "That's what they called her- Claire Bennet." She'd been Chloe to me. I pulled out a picture that I'd started carrying with me right after I'd met the girl, "Look, Nathan, look how beautiful she is."

He took the picture from my hands. As his eyes scanned it, I saw a quick flash of pride in his face, "She's- got your hair."

"She's also got my knack for bein' quite special," He looked up from the picture, "Nathan, it might sound crazy, but- I- I can start fires. Without a match or- or wood or nothin'. With my bare hands."

Nathan's face was unreadable as he considered my words.

"And- uh, she can heal. Lightnin' fast. Good thing, too. Or else she'd be dead, 'cause a me," I choked out. For years, I'd been alone, afraid to let anyone get to close, for fear I'd kill them too.

He was thinking, probably trying to put thoughts into words. Sure enough, about a minute later, he blurted out, "I can fly. That's my _talent_, or, uh- curse, as I call it." I looked at him. I could sense that he wasn't lying.

"And here I was, thinkin' it was only me an' Claire. Turns out her daddy's special too. 'Magine that," My voice was just above a whisper.

Nathan smiled a little, "So- uh, where does she live?"

"In Odessa, not too far from here."

For some reason, his eyes glinted with familiarity at the name of the town.

"Does she go to a high school called Union Wells by any chance?" he inquired.

I nodded, wondering how on earth he'd know that, "I think I do recall that."

"Did she mention anything about a cheerleader dying there?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just-," he seemed defeated as he sighed, "Peter… has a power too. And he came to Union Wells to save a cheerleader. A cheerleader died, though he saved whoever it was he was- supposed- to have saved. At their Homecoming game."

"Well, I can ask her about it. She'll probably know a lot. See- she's a cheerleader. And Homecoming Queen."

Nathan's eyes widened. I wondered if somehow, in this strange world, fate was bringing this dysfunctional, illegitimate family together in more ways that we'd first seen.

**A/N: hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I think it's going to be the longest. I can't promise you when the next one's coming, but I'll try and encourage inspiration to strike me. Read and Review, please and thank you!(hey, that rhymed!)**


	2. Connections

_**Disclaimer- I STILL don't own Heroes. Unfortunately for me.  
**_

* * *

**-Nathan Petrelli**

**Odessa Texas**

This world must be out to get me. There's no other explanation for it. All I ever wanted was to win that damned election, but no. The universe had to throw superpowers at me. What use has that been so far? Well, let's see. My wife was injured, my delusional brother jumped off a few buildings, goes on an escapade, and winds up in a coma. So far, I only saved one person. Well, other than myself. But it's still not a great ratio.

And now, my old flame (no pun intended) tell me that our daughter, who she nearly killed, isn't quite dead yet. And she won't be anytime soon. Note to Self: Make sure you check if people are really dead before taking someone's word for it. If you want something checked, I guess you have to check it yourself.

So I guessed it was high time that I met my miracle daughter. Meredith had called her and told her we would all meet at a local diner. Who knows, with my luck, she'd be the female version of Peter. God knows, I love him, but he's just too wild and starry-eyed.

Peter. He'd been missing for a while now. This circumstance had been forcing me to team up with his with is very strange group of genetic wonders. Hiro- the Japanese comic-book geek who just happened to bend time and space. Isaac- the ex-drug addict turned prophetic painter. Dr. Mohinder Suresh- the genetics expert who lived in a trashy apartment. Although… I gotta admit they were growing on me. Especially Hiro. He'd fallen in love with a Texan waitress, from what I'd gathered.

So I went inside, the diner, I mean. The first thing that caught my eye was the shrine towards the back. I immediately walked over to it. It was adorned with candles and pictures, all of a red-headed waitress. There was an obituary hanging there, too. A girl named Charlotte, who obviously had worked there. I also noticed a Polaroid. It featured this Charlotte girl and, to my surprise, Hiro, both wearing party hats. I smiled slightly. No wonder he'd seemed so troubled. I made a mental note to talk to his friend Ando about it, just out of curiosity. Next to a candle, there was also a little origami crane. Hiro was always making them, so obviously it was his contribution to the shrine.

I chuckled sadly to myself again, and sat down. A waitress came up to me. Her nametag said 'Hi, I'm Sara'.

"Hey there, honey, what can I get you?" she said, with a southern flourish. I'd noticed some people around here had accents, while some didn't.

"Just a coffee, for now, thanks," I replied with a campaigner's smile. She beamed back at me and went off to serve another table.

I wondered briefly how anyone could live in a place like Odessa. It was pure wasteland. It was surrounded by a desert, and and the streets sometimes had dust on them. I thought of Central Park for a moment. How beautiful it was, and surrounded by the urban environment I loved.

I spotted two blondes about to enter. One was Meredith. The other was a teenager in jeans and a t-shirt. Her blonde curls framed her face. My daughter. Claire. They walked in and Claire looked around the diner, which had only a few people in it. Meredith gracefully guided her over. I stood up to meet them.

"Claire, I'd like you to meet Nathan Petrelli," she explained, "He's your father." Claire's eyes widened a little at my last name.

"Petrelli… Are you- are you related to Peter?" she inquired, shaking my hand timidly. I rolled my eyes. Small world.

"Yep. Peter's my little brother. I'm guessing you're the cheerleader he saved?" I remarked. Figures!

"So you've met Peter, then? Well I'll be," Meredith commented. We all sat down, me on one side, Claire and Meredith on the other.

"Do you have any powers?" Claire whispered, intrigued. I glanced nervously at Meredith, who nodded. She was expecting me to tell Claire. Meredith raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded, sighing. She was getting me to admit things that I hadn't even accepted myself. Ah, the true powers of a woman.

"I-," I began, clearing my throat, "I can fly…" I was still somewhat ashamed of my power. They'd only won me one vote so far, anyway.

"I looked you up on Google. It says you're running for congress," Claire said, obviously pleased that I had power as well.

"Yeah, although with Peter's knack for trouble and my mother's constant nagging, I'm not so sure of victory yet!" I joked, Claire laughed.

"It also says you have a wife. And two kids."

I paused. Her face was blank. I wondered how she'd take it. I replied calmly, "Yes. That's also true." I looked down at the table. Then the waitress came back with my coffee. I was vaguely aware of her asking Claire and Meredith what they wanted, and then she left, with an awkward silence in her wake.

"Well, I think it's good that you moved on," she said. I looked back up at her. She had a sincere smile on her face. I exhaled. Thank heavens, "I mean, I can't expect you to have been mourning for me all these years. You don't look like that kind of person."

Meredith put an arm around Claire, hugging her, then letting go. On second thought, I think I liked Claire a little more than Peter right now. She took things all in stride. Definitely great potential for a politician. There I go again. Heidi's right- everything is politics in my mind.

"So, tell me about yourself, Claire," I requested, genuinely interested in my daughter's (it still feels strange for me to say that) life.

"Well, I'm a junior at Union Wells high school. I used to be a cheerleader, until the squad was dissolved in respect for Jackie's memory. She was the one that died. I live with my adoptive family, which includes a dog named Mr. Muggles and an annoying little brother that I'm told is called Lyle, but I usually just call him idiot, "she finished, smiling. What's more, I found myself smiling, too. Then I said something I'm sure I almost regretted.

"You should come stay in New York sometime. I'm sure Peter would be more than happy to see you." If we ever find him, that is. I saw Claire's face light up, then dim.

"I wish I could, but my father doesn't know that I've found you guys, "she explained. I could head disappointment dripping from each corner of her voice. She pulled out a picture, "If you see him, I suggest you run."

I recognized the man in the picture. From Las Vegas, "This guy's already tried to kidnap me. I managed to- uh- fly away." My voice was low.

Claire nodded, a little surprised. Meredith looked shocked.

"He tried to have my memory wiped. Along with my mother, brother, and my best friend. His- uh- henchman, I guess, didn't wipe my mind, but helped me instead. That's how I found mom. Although, I've re-convinced my friend of my 'gift'," she said using air quotes.

"Your friend- you mean Zach?" Meredith interjected. Claire nodded.

"Just a friend?" I clarified, raising my eyebrows. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Just a friend."

The three of us laughed. Together. As a family.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've already written the next chapter down, but now I just need a little time to type it up and edit it. Thanks to my reviewers and critics, you make writing this story so much more worthwhile. Cheers. Review, please.**


	3. Runaway

**A/N: Hey again, people! Anyway, After 'Run!' last night, I decided to work a few things from it into the story, but not the entirety. It's fanfiction- what do you expect?! Anyway, review please with any comments/complaints/praises you have, and remember- always be polite. That way the author might take your suggestions! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: In case you're wondering, I haven't managed to buy Heroes yet. Still don't own it.**_

* * *

**-Peter Petrelli**

**New York City**

The phone woke me up. I was lying in bed, on top of the covers. I couldn't remember getting back. The last thing I remember was that- that guy punching me. Thank god, or else I might've exploded.

I let the machine take the call as I rubbed my head and put my feet on the floor. I noticed I was wearing the same clothes as last night. I heard Nathan's voice on the machine. I dashed for it.

"_Hey- Peter, it's Nathan, Just gimme a call when-," _

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"_Peter? Thank god. Have you called Mom? She's worried sick."_

"No, I just got up."

"_Anyway, I'm in Texas."_

My mind raced. What was he doing there?

"Um- okay… Why?"

"_Because-,"_ he began, and I heard him sigh, _"Peter, do you remember Meredith?"_

Meredith. Blonde, curly hair, gorgeous in all aspects, yeah, I remembered Meredith. I also somewhat remembered that she'd moved to Texas…

"Yeah."

"_Well- there's something I never told anyone. When she moved to Texas, she was pregnant."_

"Nathan, seriously, I hate your dry sense of humor."

"_I'm not kidding, Peter."_ There was silence. I decided to go along with it. I sighed.

"Alright, continue."

"_Thank you. Anyway, when this baby was about one and a half, there was an accident and Meredith's apartment building burned down. We assumed the baby girl was dead."_

"Let me guess- she wasn't."

"_Exactly. She survived. Now, here's the really messed up part. She lives in Odessa."_

"Your point is…"

"_She's a cheerleader at Union Wells High School out here. Perhaps you've heard of Claire Bennet?"_

My jaw dropped. Was it my hearing, or did he just say that- Claire was my long-lost niece? If that was true, then it was no wonder she was special. I was still reeling about a minute later. Nathan obviously had guessed my reaction as I gripped the counter for support.

"_I warned you,"_ he said, and I heard a voice in the background, _"Oh, that was Claire, she says hello."_

"Oh- okay…" I remarked, still shell-shocked. I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes at my response.

"_Yeah, he says hi, too,"_ I hear him tell Claire.

"Nathan- I- uh- I have to go." This was an absolute lie. Just to let my shock register.

"_Fine. I'll call you tomorrow,"_ he replied gruffly. And then he hung up.

I put the pone down and chuckled. I really shouldn't have been so surprised. Everyone was turning out to be connected, after all. I shook my head as I head the door to the refrigerator shut.

"So- who was that?" asked invisi-man, who I hadn't noticed was in my kitchen the entire time I as in there. _Points for observation, Peter_, I thought to myself. Well, who else was I going to think to? Besides that one guy I think was a mind reader that I'd met in Odessa.

"My brother. What's your name?"

"Claude. I'm surprised you hadn't asked sooner," he said, opening a beer.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about a ton of things, namely New York exploding and me being the cause," I retorted, rubbing my temples.

"If you're still mad about my little lesson yesterday- I didya a favor. You needed a little shock, or else you might'a blown up early. People suck, and sometimes, it's all for the better," he ranted.

"Whatever." I went over to the sink and splashed some water on my face.

"Well, I carried ya back, din't I?" he remarked. I was beginning to hate that accent, "I think that was bloody considerate of me."

I had to give him that. The world had wronged him, although he was used to it by now. Deep down, I knew there was a nice person. I believed everyone was nice deep down. Though, I knew that was a habit Claude wanted me to break, "Yeah, that's true. Thanks."

He seemed pleased, and took a gulp of beer, "No problem, mate. Although, I admit it wouldn't been less of a problem if it was a girl I'd carried to an apartment, but oh well." He was making jokes. Nice.

So, I was taking Super power lessons from an invisible British madman. I'd saved a teenage cheerleader who turned out to be my brother's daughter- yeah, my life was definitely a mess.

**-Claire Bennet**

**Odessa, Texas**

I sat in my room, trying to contain my glee. Glee. That's funny word. My english teacher would flip out if she heard me use that word. In a good way, I mean. Hmm… maybe I should try that. Anyway…

So I'd gotten Zach back- score one. I'd found my mother with the help of… that guy who works for my dad- score two. And now I'd met my father. A definite score three. I guess it kinda disappointed me that he was my rescuer's older brother, though. Before I knew he was my uncle, I'd thought he was hot. And brave. Hmm. I still think that. Okay, eww. Uncle. Maybe Zach was right. Eccentric Uncle indeed. From what I understand, though, he's not particularly rich. It's my father who's the rich one.

Of course, even if I'm so happy, I still have to lie to my um- 'father'- who I'm still incredibly mad at. I know he loves me, but- you should see his eyes. They're so manipulative. Scary, even. Sometimes I can't even remember how I wholeheartedly loved him. He was constantly messing with my- well… my adoptive mother's memory. I was really concerned that one day she was going to wake up not remembering anything.

I wondered how he got away with all this, because I knew he was always at Primatech, my dad's work. Maybe on his business trips he went to his, I dunno, headquarters, maybe? But no… I made a mental note to talk to Zach about it. He'd been really helpful lately. He even suggested a road trip to New York. But, that might have tipped my 'father' off. Plus, it's a long way to NYC.

I heard a knock at my door and I walked over to open it, knowing it was probably my 'dad'. Sure enough, he stood there in all of his menacingly sweet (oxymoron much?) manner, ready to feed me more lies about work, when I knew he was probably having that guy brainwash more people.

"Hi Sweetie," he said, smiling. I beamed back. I thought briefly for a moment about becoming an actress. At least most of the acting they do is fake- I do it for real.

"Hi dad. Hey- how's Lyle, is his leg okay?" I asked, referring to my brother's leg, which he had twisted in a soccer game earlier that day. It's strange how I'm already air quoting my adoptive parents, but I still think of Lyle as my brother.

"He'll live. It was only a sprain. Should be fine in a few days. How was your day?" he replied. There was that calculating stare again.

"Oh, y'know. Same old, same old. Boring," I lied. Hopefully I could get away from here. Soon.

"Well, that's nice. Well, I have to go downstairs to do some work, I just wanted to see how you were," he explained. I nodded, still smiling.

"Okay, dad. See ya later!" I watched him walk down the stairs, the grin gone from my face. I hated him. And not just in an 'I hate you' teenage fit kind of way. I mean absolute loathing. He'd lied to me. And tried to cover it up. Repeatedly, as well.

I heard my phone buzzing on my bed. It was still on vibrate. It was Zach. I answered, again, happy.

"Hey."

"_Hi Claire,"_ he answered,_ "How'd the meeting go?"_

"Pretty well, I think. He seemed nice enough. I wish I could go back with him to New York, though."

"_So you were right about the penthouse in New York, then?"_

"Apparently," I laughed.

"_So, he's nice? Or is that just a put-on?"_ Zach asked.

"Well, I'm sure he's used to tossing money at situations, or, at least that's what it looks like," I countered, because in truth, he'd looked rather nervous. He'd made a lot of comments about his brother, as if he was a burden, "He's really concerned about winning this election he's in soon. And, seeing as there's two weeks left, if he were to bring me back with him, I'm sure the press would be all over it."

"Okay… So now what?"

Zach had a good point. I'd found my father- but so what? It's not like he was going to take me in like I was a legitimate child that he could admit to in public without bringing shame on his family. I wish he could, but oh well. He was headed back to NYC the next day anyway.

Suddenly I heard a crash downstairs. It had come from the kitchen. Lyle was in his room, and 'Dad' was in his den, so I knew it had to be mom.

"Hey, Zach- I have to go…" I told him, ready to hang up as sson as I heard his acknowledgement, which he gave rather quickly. I dashed down to check on my mom (notice the removal of air quotes). I found her sitting on the floor holding her head, Mr. Muggles whimpering in the corner. Bits of broken plate were scattered around the floor.

"Mom- are you okay?"

"Get that _dog_ out of here!" She raved, holding her head, in obvious pain, "It won't leave me alone!" Now I was concerned. She was in pain and was rejecting Mr. Muggles- the dog she carried everywhere and talked to in annoyingly high voices.

"Did Mr. Muggles bite you or something?"

"Mr.- Mr. what? Who would come up with an awful name like that? Just- get it out! I don't know _how_ it got in."

"Mom, that's your dog! You love him!" I picked him up, cradling the poor, confused creature.

"Mine? I don't _have_ a dog," She scoffed, getting up. I stared at her. She looked at me, "Anyway, who are you? Why do you keep calling me 'mom'?

That was it. I took Mr. Muggles and ran upstairs. I locked the door behind me as I tore into my room, tears streaming down my face. This was all my father's fault. If he hadn't meddled with her mind, her brain wouldn't be mush. I grabbed the phonebook that I kept in my room. I calmed myself down as I asked for the person I wanted to speak to. The phone rang. And then-

"_Hello, this is Nathan Petrelli."_

"This is Claire Bennet. I was wondering if you knew of any place I could stay in New York. Not- with you, necessarily, but just _somewhere._ Anywhere. I'm desperate."

"…_Claire?"_ came the confused response, _"Are you- are you alright?"_

"My adoptive father- he's messed up. And my adoptive mother has amnesia. Please, sir," I begged, "I can't stay here."

"_Your adoptive father? The one who tried to kidnap me in Vegas?"_ He inquired. He probably thought I was overreacting to a small argument or something. But he knew that my 'dad' was up to something.

"Yeah. I have a hunch he's done that to other- other people like- like us. And with my incident at the high school- well, he's brainwashing people, namely my adoptive mom. Now, she can't even remember my face."

There was a dreadful, excruciating silence on the other end. I sat on my bed, in tears, biting my lip hopefully. Then, I heard him sigh.

"_I'll ask around. But you can't-," _he began. I knew how to continue.

"I'm just some random girl from Texas, not your daughter. I know," It was painful for me to realize that he liked his life for the most part, and I was a mistake he thought he'd left behind. He wasn't ready to live up to that mistake yet. A few more tears leaked out of my eyes. I brushed them away hurriedly. A he spoke I could feel a nasty voice in my head making comments about every little thing he said.

"_Listen, it's not that I don't want to tell people_probably a lie_… I can't _you can- you have a voice_. I'll tell my wife you're in town_oh, joy_. But no one else can know."_

"That's fine," I lied. It wasn't fine- just better than staying here. I worried about Zach. Hopefully he'd be okay. He had helped me out so much…

"_I'll buy you a ticket, then,"_ he remarked, grimly. Was it me, or did he sound annoyed?

"Wait- could- could you buy one for a friend? A-and can you pick me up at that diner place?" I half expected him to deny me both requests.

"_Yeah. Yeah, okay."_

"Hey- um. Thanks."

"_I guess you're welcome."_ Yeah, he guessed, _"Hey. I'm guessing again here, forgive me if I'm wrong. Did Meredith tell you about the money?"_

"What money?" She lived in a trailer, for god's sake. If she had any money, I'd be surprised.

"_Oh. Figures. I gave her a hundred thousand dollars,"_ he said, _"After you left today."_ That greedy little- no, I wasn't going to say it. But still. She'd blackmailed him, hadn't she? Nice family.

"I'm sorry, um-," I searched for the right word to call him.

"_Call me Mr. Petrelli in company, but… I guess you can call me dad. And don't worry about it. It's not the first time I've been blackmailed."_

I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable, "No, that's fine, your kids at home call you dad, right? I'll just call you Nathan, if that's alright."

"_Thank you,"_ he replied, softly. There was another side-splitting silence.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_See you tomorrow, Claire."_

Then, there was a click, and I was alone again. I dialed Zach's number. After talking with him and his parents in turn, they decided it would be fine if he went. They weren't really strict. Zach agreed to drive me to the Burnt Toast Diner the next morning at nine, in time to catch our noon flight. His other friend, whom I'd never met, was going to drive his truck back home.

For once in the past six months, I'd gotten what I'd wanted. A way out. Nathan had shown me a little of my real mother's true side, which kind of worried me. Now, I had to survive New York. As I packed carefully and quietly, hiding my bags under my bed, I waited eagerly for morning to arrive. They were small bags, loaded with only the most essential things. I grabbed all the cash I had and stuffed it in- just in case. Unfortunately, Mr. Muggles would have to stay. I had no way of sneaking him out.

I couldn't believe I was actually running away.


End file.
